A Siege Alliance Christmas
by Siege25
Summary: A little Christmas Story revolving around the Siege Alliance and their Allies. Features SpiritReaper42's Team Spirit and Xovercreator's Multiversal Saviours. Merry Christmas!


**A/N: Hey guys, what is up? Siege25 here with a Christmas Story for you all! Revolving around the Siege Alliance and their Allies! Enjoy this Christmas special!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC. All other characters and music belong to their owners.**

* * *

 **(Hall of Origin)**

 **Lady Arceus:** Um, a little to the left.

Siege grunts as he moves the 50 foot tall tree to the left. He is profusely sweating from the weight.

 **Siege:** Good?

 **Arceus:** Yes, good, set it down.

Siege sets it down.

 **Siege:** Phew… remind me why you got such a big tree again?

 **Arceus:** Have you seen the size of the Hall of Origin?

 **Siege:** Oh, right. Makes sense now.

Allison was busy putting up the lights over the doors of the bedrooms.

 **Allison:** I always love Christmas time, the presents, the singing. But most importantly, the love we show for one another.

 **Siege:** Yep, the way I see it here in Siege Alliance, we're not just friends, we're like family.

 **Allison:** I couldn't have said that better, honey.

Allison kisses Siege on the cheek. The door rings.

 **Sara:** I'll get it! And Siege, Sara Alliance sees what you just said the same way as well, just so ya know.

It was rather quiet in the Hall of Origin, with only Siege, Sara, Allison, Alex, Arceus, and Lady Arceus being there. The other members went to see their families for Christmas, or were getting ready to come here.

Sara opened the door to reveal Richard, Rachel, The Creator, The Destroyer, Max, Shelly, Vincent, and the Four Personas.

Richard was dressed up like a miniature Strike Freedom from the Gundam fandom, and Rachel is dressed up like the Justice Gundam from the same fandom, as they both have their heads exposed, save for the head decorations. The Creator dyed her hair purple, and dressed like Athena from Saint Seiya, her rod being the same, except having a Christmas Star inside the ring, and there are several Christmas ornaments dangling on it, and The Destroyer is dressed like Hades from Saint Seiya, even having the character's sword on him. Max is dressed as usual, wearing a red winter coat and red ski pants, with his orange dragon wings standing proud behind him, as they flicker with several flames around them, Shelly is wearing extra large winter clothing, with a puffy blue winter coat with a wool collar, as it is so large that Shelly's head is partially covered by the top of the coat, and large blue winter pants, and Vincent is wearing a green coat with leaf symbols around on it, with black ski pants. Ares is wearing his Crimson Fatalis armour, with a red aura creating a warm area of heat around him, Mimir is dressed up like Gandalf the Grey, with a wooden staff, Fuxi is dressed up like Jetstream Sam from Metal Gear, complete with a hairstyle change and a face-mask with a skull jaw decal on it, and Odin is dressed up like Guan Yu from Dynasty Warriors 8, with a copy of the famous Green Dragon Crescent Blade.

 **Richard:** Oh, hello. Is this where Siege is?

 **Sara:** Indeed it is.

Sara then noticed Rachel.

 **Sara:** Rachel? Is that you?

 **Rachel:** Sara? Is-Is this for real!?

Rachel and Sara embrace each other.

 **Rachel** : Careful of some of the parts. They're made of semi-solid material, and it may hurt you.

 **Richard:** While I am a bit confused, this makes sense.

 **Ares:** Can we get in? It's freezing out here. I may be having a heat aura, but this armour literally turns cold fast in this weather... And I'm sure ain't getting a cold as long as I live!

 **Sara:** Oh, my bad.

Sara lets the Multiversal Saviours in. Siege immediately spots Richard.

 **Siege:** Yo, Richard! Glad you could make it!

 **Richard:** Good to see ya again, Siege! Like our new dresses?

 **Siege:** Yeah, they suit you guys!

The door rings again.

 **Sara:** I got it!

Sara opens the door, as the human Pokémon take off their winter clothing, to reveal their usual outfits, and in it is Akuma with his arm wrapped around Chara, both smiling wide. Their appearances have changed a little bit, with Akuma now having hair similar to that of a Super Saiyan 3, but shoulder length, and Chara having her hair grown back to mid-back length, with the tips becoming a red color, and having black Dragon Wings on her back.

 **Sara:** Merry Christmas, you two!

 **Chara:** Merry Christmas!

 **Akuma:** Merry Christmas!

 **Richard:** Whoa… what's with the wings, Chara?

 **Chara:** Long story, I'll tell ya later.

 **Richard** : Take your time, whatever tale it is, it's got to be interesting. Still, those wings suit you pretty well, as a kind demon of hope and determination.

Behind them is Charizard and Keldeo along with a girl wearing a green jacket with a flower backpack on her back. She was wearing green wool pants and green boots.

 **Charizard:** Merry Christmas!

 **Keldeo:** Merry Christmas, Sara! This is Venusaur!

 **Venusaur:** Hi. Merry Christmas.

 **Sara:** Merry Christmas! And nice to meet you, Venusaur.

The three walk into the Hall of Origin behind Akuma and Chara.

Venusaur immediately spots Vincent as Vincent does the same. They become sort of infatuated at each other. Venusaur took off her jacket to reveal her wearing a green bra showing her stomach and some cleavage, as Vincent blushes deeply, and tries to keep a calm face, although his mouth is beginning to betray signs of him reaching his limits.

 **Vincent** : Oh, this is... interesting...

Venusaur blushed slightly.

 **Venusaur:** H-hello. My name's V-Venusaur.

Vincent chuckles awkwardly at this, as he rubs his hand on the back of his head in shyness.

 **Vincent** : You're... b-beautiful... My name is V-Vincent. Never thought that I would meet another of my kind, especially one that is a female as beautiful as you.

Venusaur blushed more at this, as Max began to snigger behind his back, trying to hold his laughter. The doorbell rang again.

 **Sara:** Gang's all coming…

Sara opens the door to reveal it to be Spirit Reaper, Uzume, Raiden, Ryu, and Wolverine.

 **Sara:** Glad you guys could make it! Merry Christmas!

 **Spirit:** Merry Christmas!

 **Uzume:** Merry Christmas!

 **Raiden:** Merry Christmas…

 **Ryu:** Merry Christmas.

 **Wolverine:** Merry Christmas.

They all walk in. A thought hit Siege.

 **Siege:** Creator, shouldn't you and the Destroyer be in the Core?

 **Creator:** It is being protected by the highest of magic known only to us, no one's getting through that barrier. We even sealed off it's location magically, and no enemy can find it. Not even the Darkness. It costs a lot of power in me to do it, so we rarely leave, because we would have to do this every time we do, but neither can I not attend a party with my new godly friend, Arceus herself.

 **Destroyer:** In other words, we were able to make it to the party.

 **Siege:** Cool!

Fuxi then glares at Raiden a bit, before opening the face-mask, and giving Raiden a thumbs-up with a smile.

 **Fuxi** : Surprised, Raiden?

Raiden glares at the cruel joke, but then smirks.

 **Raiden** : You might be someone I can have fun with…

The doorbell rings yet again.

 **Sara:** *Sigh* Portals would've been easier…

Strange, Twilight, Ken, Sunset, InuJon, InuJasmine, Kendra, Sunflare, Stephanie, and Twiglare are at the door.

 **Sara:** Merry Christmas to all of you!

 **Strange, Twilight, Ken, Sunset, InuJon, InuJasmine, Kendra, Sunflare, Stephanie, and Twiglare:** Merry Christmas!

They all enter. Right behind them is Twivine, Deathstroke, Deathslice, and Twifear.

 **Sara:** Merry Christmas!

 **Twivine, Twifear, Deathstroke, and Deathslice:** Merry Christmas!

They enter the Hall of Origin as well. It seems everyone's here, except the bell rings one last time.

 **Sara:** *Sigh* I'll get it…

When she opens the door, she finds it's Leaf, Shinrin, Tia, Tio, Umbreon, and Glaceon. The only one without winter clothing on is Glaceon.

 **Sara:** Merry Christmas! Wait, Glaceon, where's your winter clothes?

 **Glaceon:** Silly, I don't need winter clothes! I can wear a dark blue short sleeve shirt and jeans in any weather and I'll be fine!

Sara facepalms.

 **Sara:** Of course, you're an Ice-type Pokémon. Cold comes normal to you.

Richard comforts Sara with a pat on her back.

 **Richard** : There, there, we all make mistakes.

The six Pokémon humans enter the Hall of Origin. Tia spots her husband.

 **Tia:** Hey, honey.

 **InuJon:** Hey hon.

InuJon and Tia kiss each other.

 **Lady Arceus:** It's great that everyone could be here.

 **Siege:** I am so ready to enjoy this Christmas with you guys!

A huge feast was prepared and everybody enjoyed talking amongst each other. Richard was talking to Spirit to get acquainted with him. Siege was talking to The Creator and The Destroyer alongside Arceus and Lady Arceus. Tia and InuJon were talking to Max and Shelly. Ares was showing signs of being drunk, singing 'Jingle Bells Rock', while having a arm over Chara, who was also drunk and doing the same thing as Ares, before a annoyed Fuxi and Raiden, who were previously talking to each other, knocked them unconscious. Mimir was having a chat to Strange and Twilight, trading personal tips about magic to each other.

Finally, Richard walked over to Siege.

 **Richard:** Tonight was awesome, Siege!

 **Siege** : I know, and now one of my favorite parts. Kissing under the mistletoe!

 **Richard** : That's a tradition here?

 **Siege** : Yep!

 **Richard** : Good! Because I would've asked for such a tradition either way!

Venusaur and Vincent bumped into each other again, and it was under the mistletoe. They both blushed, as they both looked away from each other in shyness.

 **Venusaur** : Ah well… It's Christmas…

 **Vincent** : Couldn't hurt…

Venusaur and Vincent kissed each other, and it lasted for a while, as they seperate, with Vincent clutching his head, trying to find reason, while Venasaur was blushing into her hands.

 **Max** : KA-CHING! Relationship get!

Max was then knocked out by Richard, who hit him with a strong fist to the top of his head.

 **Richard** : Respect love, you damn idiot!

Richard found himself under the mistletoe with Rachel, as Rachel was smiling at this.

 **Richard** : Oh. What a surprise.

 **Rachel** : Underneath the mistletoe, Richard? You know what that means…

 **Richard** : How could I forget? Come here, and let us make Freedom and Justice bond with each other!

Rachel and Richard kiss each other.

 **Richard** : And now, both Freedom...

 **Rachel** : And Justice are now one...

 **Richard** : So ends the war...

Ken and Sunset found themselves under the mistletoe, along with The Creator and The Destroyer, Siege and Allison, and Spirit and Uzume.

And probably the best couple? Akuma and Chara.

 **Akuma:** Oh…

 **Chara:** Well… It's Christmas, so…

Akuma and Chara smiled as they kissed under the mistletoe.

 **Siege:** Alright everyone, let's sing!

 **Everyone:** Yeah!

* * *

 **Everyone:** Have a holly jolly Christmas!

 **Spirit:** It's the best time of the year!

 **Richard:** I don't know if there'll be snow, but have a cup of cheer.

 **Everyone:** Have a holly jolly Christmas!

 **Uzume:** And when you walk down the street…

 **Akuma:** Say hello to friends ya know…

 **InuJon:** And everyone you meet.

 **Charizard:** Ho, ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see.

 **Max:** Somebody waits for you, kiss her once for me.

 **Everyone:** Have a holly jolly Christmas!

 **Siege:** And in case you didn't hear…

 **Everyone:** Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas, this year!

 **Everyone:** Holly jolly, Holly jolly oh…

 **Everyone:** Have a holly jolly Christmas! And in case you didn't hear… Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas, this year!

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered. Siege noticed the time.

 **Siege** : Alright guys, time for you all to head home.

 **Richard** : Tonight was fun, Siege, I had a really good time.

 **Spirit** : Yeah, we should do this every year.

 **Rachel** : Then why not!? We're friends in it together!

 **Siege** : Hold on, Arceus, do we have enough rooms to house our guests?

 **Arceus** : In fact we do, Siege!

 **Creator** : No need for us, Richard needs to return back to his world for his Christmas in the Real World, and Max, Shelly, Vincent, and Rachel are in it. And we two multiversal beings will have to return to the Core.

 **Destroyer** : Sorry Siege, but we wished that we could do another Christmas with you.

 **Siege** : That's alright, you guys have a Merry Christmas!

 **Ares** : We already have a happy Christmas already!

 **Mimir** : In fact, you might get another Christmas in the Core, so be sure to keep a eye out for any golden envelopes!

Everyone in Richard's group laughed heartily after saying this, with Fuxi only smiling at this, as he and The Creator returned to the Core.

As everyone settled down, Allison lay next to her husband.

 **Allison** : You know the only bad part about this?

 **Siege** : What?

 **Allison** : Taking the decorations down.

 **Siege** : Ugh...

Richard and Rachel soon peeks out of Siege's door, having heard that.

 **Richard** : I and Rachel can stay and help you for a bit.

 **Siege** : Thank you, Richard.

* * *

 **Siege: From everyone here at Siege Alliance, Team Spirit, and The Multiversal Saviours, have a Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **Richard: May the spirit and joy of Christmas be with you!**

 **Siege25: 10-4 readers! Siege out! Have a happy holidays!**

 **Xovercreator: May your Christmas be one of the most joyous ones!**


End file.
